


Happy Birthday

by bcandii



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcandii/pseuds/bcandii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Flipsyde song by the same name. Not my normal Glee fic, but Quinn/ Puck. Sad but I tried to add a little happiness to it. Oneshot, Past! Quinn/ Noah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a song, a sad song, but a great one, and it gave me this as inspiration. I’m in a Glee mood lately, so I thought it would be perfect for this. The song was ‘Happy Birthday’ from Flipsyde. You might want to listen to the song before you read this fic. This isn’t supposed to be a happy story, but I tried to add my own bits of happiness to their new lives. This is AU.. Quinn decided she wanted an abortion..

Quinn’s POV  
Quinn loved her life, she loved her husband, and she loved their kids. Julia and Matthew were beyond the highlight of her day, of her life, but her thoughts often lingered to what life would have been like if she hadn’t made that painful decision, so many years ago. Her one night of drunken fun with Puck had cost her most of her popularity, her boyfriend, her Cheerio’s spot, and most importantly, her heart. Deciding to give up that precious child had been hard, but she tried not to regret it, knowing she couldn’t change it now. A decade had gone by and yet that unborn child was on her mind every day. She had gotten out of Lima, out of Ohio entirely, moving to L.A. to have a new start. She had met Rick, a local surfer with a love of life and great abs. They had even started to contemplate getting married when Quinn got that news for the second time in her life. She told Ricky and although he gave her a wide smile, she broke down in his arms and confessed her deepest shame. He held her and told her, “Lucy,” She had resorted to her first name again when she made her trek to California. “I love you, and this child will love you, and neither of us can or will judge you for something like that. You were young and that decision must have more than difficult.” She nodded and eventually he convinced her that everything was okay. Either way, that night, lying next to her fiancé, she thought of her first baby’s father, Puck, for the first time in years.

Noah’s POV  
Noah Puckerman was lying in bed, ten years to the day that he and Quinn took what could have been a wonderful life away from their child. He knew regret was pointless but he thought about the little girl or boy often. He looked over, expecting to his lover’s sleeping face, but instead was greeted with wide blue eyes filled with love. “Thinking about the baby?” The sweet voice asked.  
”Yeah.” He replied. “I wonder what they would’ve been like.”  
”Like you. Sweet and loving. A big heart. A perfect mix of you and Quinn, I suspect. Your dark hair, her brilliant eyes, probably could sing with the best of them.” A breathy sigh. “Do you think you would have rather your life if you two had kept him or her?”  
”I think I would have loved to be a father, a proper father, like yours. But no, I don’t. Because if the baby had been born, than I would have never would have went as far as New York for football. I would have never saw you again after high school. We would have never been roommates. We wouldn’t be together. I know choosing you over the life of a child sounds ridiculous, but I love you Kurt.”


End file.
